


who knew one text could hurt two hearts?

by endgamehale



Series: saphael prompts/fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Texting, angst kinda too but not really??, i guess, my pure gay sons, oblivious raphael, ok, raphael is asked on a date!!, saphael angst, saphael fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: 'let me take you out to eat :)''Simon we're vampires. we don't eat. jfc have i taught you nothing??''...okay.''wait'AKA Simon asks Raphael on a date but Raph is the actual definition of oblivious.





	who knew one text could hurt two hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> ok!!!!!!! this was a prompt off tumblr!!!!!!!!! my first ever shadowhunter fic gwoooow!

_Simon_

**Raphael**

****************************

_'raph!!!!!!'_

**'what do you want, fledgling.'**

_'let me take you out to eat :)'_   Raphael hates that stupid smiley face. It reminds him of  _Simon's_ stupid face and his stupid smile. 

 **'simon we are vampires. we don't eat anything. jfc have i taught you nothing.'** His eyes are rolling at the screen when Simon replies with a short,

 _'...okay'_ Raphael has never felt more confused. Had he hurt Simon's feeling? He was only joking. The older vampire re-reads the conversation and realization dawns on his face.

**'wait'**

**'wait'**

**'were you asking me out'**

**'simon'**

**'answer me!!!!'**

**'sIMON'** He honestly can't really breathe. What if he totally fucked this up?? What if Simon ignored him forever?? He pouted at his phone, fingers typing away when his text is yet again cut off by Simon.

 _'forget it!! don't worry about it. i'll see you later tonight, yeah?'_ His heart kind of hurts. Whether it's for the fledgling or himself- he couldn't say.

**'have fun at the wedding then i guess.'**

He needed to make this up to Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmm ok so kind of cliffhanger ig?? i'll post the second story in the series later. THIS WILL BE A SERIES!!!! send me prompts dudes!!


End file.
